


Fate/Grand Order - Tales of Heroes

by NullWriter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Other, Rimming, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: Before they were Servants helping save humanity in Chaldea, men and women strove to achieve great and lofty goals, and became Heroic Spirits. They defeated armies, swayed empires, defended and gave up ideals.They also fucked a lot.Ch 1 - Xuanzang in the Desert (F/M+, F/F, Bestiality, Horse, Rimming)





	Fate/Grand Order - Tales of Heroes

The desert sun pounded on the sand surrounding the oasis town. Everything was quiet and still as life waited for a reprieve from the heat later. The oasis folk lounged and rested in their homes around the lake, as visiting nomads and traders crouched under the tall, leafy trees, trying to stay in shadow as much as possible. Horses and camels snorted and stared without expectation at the dunes that encompassed the oasis. Only the flies made noise, buzzing around tails and sunburned faces.

Or rather, on a normal day they would be the only noise at that time of day. Instead, the people of the oasis had to listen to the droning of a (admittedly mellifluous and alluring) voice, somehow able to cut through the walls of the stone homes even without shouting. The words of The Lotus Sutra of Wonderful Dharma seemed to fill the whole town, though only a young monk was quietly reciting it, alone under a tree on the very edge of the settlement. The monk was Xuanzang, sent on a journey to India by the Tang Emperor to retrieve Buddhist texts for the enlightenment of the whole Middle Kingdom.

That day, she was uncharacteristically alone. Her companions - Zhu Bajie, Sha Wujing, and Sun Wukong - had been separated from her earlier. While crossing the deadly desert, a demon of the wind had called up a sandstorm so strong that even Sun Wukong had been taken off guard, blasted into the sky with a gust of ferocious power. The companions had been scattered, and it could only have been the intervention of Guanyin that had seen Xuanzang land safely in the oasis with a great splash.

The people of the oasis had been surprised at her method of arrival, but considered her blessed for having stopped the sandstorm with her presence. They'd feted her, and allowed the monk freedom of the oasis. Xuanzang had thanked them, and then taken up her place on the edge of town, and had started praying, non-stop for over a day by that point.

Xuanzang continued reciting the sutra, trying with her prayer to call her friends to her through the desert. _If you can hear me, I'm here!_ her prayer seemed to say. She did not seem to realize the effect her sutra was having on everyone in the oasis however - that is, she didn't realize she was beginning to piss people off. It wasn't the prayer itself that pissed people off, but that while listening to Xuanzang, everyone seemed unable to do evil acts. Before, they might have considered this a good thing. Travelers couldn't swindle the unwary, the rich couldn't lay hands on the small without impunity, and fights had stopped in the taverns. These were undoubtedly good, sure, but beyond those servant girls couldn't flirt, stable hands couldn't masturbate, and worst of all no one could get drunk anymore!

A little prayer is a good thing - everyone thinks that. The gods are important, and so are the buddhas, sure. So you leave a little sacrifice for them, or a votive plaque, or pay a monastery to pray for your rebirth into the Pure Land. You didn't let your own devotion to escaping the wheel of karma stop everyone else from having their little transgressions against the Buddhist precepts though! That was a step too far.

In the great house of the magnate Qarqan, the leading men of the oasis sat around a burning brazier, on which occasionally a serving girl would throw a handful of leaves, the smoke of which was pleasing to the senses and relaxing. It was a habit brought from the nomads of the far west, and a sign of Qarqan's magnificence that he allowed the rare herb to be burnt for the delectation of his fellows. Or rather, they would have enjoyed it, except that as they breathed in the fumes their thoughts turned not to lazy paradises with flowing rivers and fruit trees as ever-ripe as the bodies of the slave girls, they thought about the long cycle of the world, rebirth and death and rebirth again, and the hells reserved for evil folk to be tortured in before being returned to life as an insect or dog.

It harshed the vibe.

"I can't keep listening to this," Yuk-Pacar said flatly. "It is intolerable! We must drive her out!"

Another magnate wiped at his brow in the heat, barely cooled by the fan-waving servants around. "We cannot lay hands on her - she is tonsured! We would be cursed by the gods and buddhas for such blasphemy!"

A fourth twirled a finger through his long mustache. "Then will man and wife no longer lay together, shall the butcher no longer spill blood, shall we all be carried along to nirvana through her sheer bloody-mindedness? She must leave."

"Then we must find what will make her leave," Qarqan finally spoke. "What we cannot accomplish by violence we may accomplish through shame!" He slapped his fist into his palm. "Ever since this Xuanzang has arrived, we have treated her as a holy woman - but what proof of this do we have? Might not any charlatan come in wearing robes, beads, and bearing a monk's staff, without the essential inner nature? Especially one so..." Qarqan trailed off as his words made each magnate think of Xuanzang's body. It was hard to imagine any other monk going about dressed like she was. Her immense breasts were barely covered by her tiny purple bikini top, and her jacket not only didn't even reach past her knees, but flared open in front of her crotch so her bikini bottom was clearly visible. Yes, the heat sometimes made people dress in strange ways, but surely this was immorality, stoking the desires of the flesh in others!

"She cannot be as holy as she claims," Yuk-Pacar followed along, "and should that be exposed..."

"No more will we be willing to leave her alms and victuals, and she shall flee her own disgrace! No, we shall not do violence to her, but only entice her with what she already wants!" Qarqan finished. His resolution infected the others, and plots began forming in their minds, even as they had to fight the images of their pathetic reincarnations - surely just an illusion.

**************************************************

In the evening, Xuanzang was approached by a group of men, horse-masters from the great steppe. The five of them came without weapons, but with gifts to leave before the holy woman. They set down gourds of mare's milk, circlets of jade, and, most precious of all, a tiny gem of lapis. Bowing their heads they clapped in front of Xuanzang.

"Oh Holy monk, we ask for your aid," the leader said, his voice deep and calm.

"I will aid anyone on the path to enlightenment, for such is my path," Xuanzang responded, as still as stone except for her lips. "What is your need?"

The men nodded at each other. At the same time, their cloaks went flying up into the air, revealing each man's body to Xuanzang. All were nude except for a tiny scrap of cloth hiding their manhoods, but which was so closely conformed to the bulging flesh beneath that it was hardly an act of imagination to look through the loincloths. They flexed, each taking a separate pose, flaunting their well-defined muscles. Each was a paragon of male physicality, muscled from lifetimes of riding the harsh steppe.

"We have heard that you monks of the Buddha have great knowledge of the body!" the leader spoke from between his forearms, framing his face above and below. His chest pulsed twice. "We would ask you to give us instruction in your ways, so that we might return to our tribes as even greater men than we are now!"

The men grinned as they changed their poses, their biceps, thighs, and chiseled abs already oiled and glistening as the sun slowly descended behind the western dunes. There was no doubt in their minds that Xuanzang was already contemplating coupling with them.

The monk's smile didn't change from it's peaceful set. "If you are willing to hear my instruction, I can teach you the secrets of the body, yes." Xuanzang stood up, her chest bouncing slightly, the tiny triangles of blue cloth covering her nipples almost sliding off them. It only set off lascivious smiles among the nomads. "But you must be willing to trust me utterly and completely. If you will not accept me as your master, and take my word as the law of Buddha himself, I cannot teach you."

The nomad men all grinned. "We will obey you as sons obey their father!" the leader said.

They knew what would happen soon enough - Xuanzang, overwhelmed by their sheer presence, would ask to take one privately for secret instruction. There the nomad would ravish her, and her cries of ecstasy would be the signal for the others to arrive, fucking her in every hole, covering her exquisite body in puddles of thick jizz, and destroy the sham-monk's veneer of holiness. They had even been told by Qarqan that if they liked her enough, that one might take her back with him as his bride!

Glancing at the monk's broad hips, and thinking of her pregnant belly filled with his own child, the loincloths around their bulges grew tight. Even if she were a sham, such cunning must have gotten her far, and she would rear sons able to plot strategies against his foes and daughters able to see through them. Each man was resolved that he would be the one to seduce Xuanzang.

Their thoughts were open to Xuanzang. She knew what it was they wanted from her - they weren't the first and they wouldn't be the last. What was it about the pleasures of sex that drove even old men and women to madness seeking it out? But as much as Xuanzang understood their desires, she wanted to show them a better way. If that inner fire they had that tormented them more than the fires of Hell could be turned instead to better purposes, the world would be greatly enriched! She had to try.

"Alright then! If I am to teach you the way of yoga, then I must first teach you the basic poses of the art," Xuanzang said, the smile on her face turning from the stony beatitude into a shining sun. She began leading the men through the very first steps of the yogi's way, demonstrating poses before helping them men take them properly. It was hard for them to concentrate on themselves at first, as with each pose Xuanzang took the nomads prayed to Tengri above that her skimpy clothes might slip and show her entirety to them.

But the poses were strange and unfamiliar to the nomads and, frankly, when they first saw Xuanzang do them they wondered if she was somehow insulting them for laughs. Tree pose? Warrior pose? What were these names? They had gained their physiques through honest men's work - bride stealing, blood vendettas, hunting with hawk or bow, a constant life on the saddle - how could merely posing like a statue compare? But for the sake of their lust, they submitted to Xuanzang's instructions, trying to take the warrior pose without toppling over.

When Xuanzang saw their form, she tapped at her lips. It was hard to put into words what the men were doing wrong - it was everything, in a sense, but that wouldn't help to say, would it? A sudden realization hit her, and she clapped her hands. "You have sworn to obey me as a master, but I have been remiss. Words and vision alone cannot transmit these secrets, you must feel them!"

The language Xuanzang used made the men's ears perk up. Their chance was here, faster than they'd expected! Already she was talking about touch - this was surely a lewd woman masquerading as a holy monk!

"Yes of course!" they said as one. "Our bodies are ready for your deep instructions!"

Xuanzang nodded thoughtfully. "I must be careful. Not having practiced before, you could be hurt should I go too quickly."

"We can go as slow or as fast as you please, master!" Each man had his mind filled with his particular desires - this one wanted Xuanzang's breasts bouncing in his face while she rode him, another wanted to see her ass bright-red from his disciplining as he fucked her from behind, a third wanted her to lavish his cock and balls with attention from her tongue. But all wanted her, badly, and their loincloths were already straining to contain their erections.

"I must work with you one-on-one," Xuanzang said. "Each of you is different, and only privately can I teach you what you need." It was exactly what the men wanted to hear.

"Please take me first, master!" the man called Khenbish spoke before the others. Xuanzang nodded, and told the rest to wait with their horses nearby. The other nomads kept their disappointment hidden - Khenbish was a quick shooter, and the other men would be able to easily take Xuanzang from him after she was seduced. Following Xuanzang away, Khenbish shot a grin over his shoulder to the others.

Behind the tree, Khenbish took his position before the monk, tensing his pectorals and biceps. The sheen on his skin had been enough to take the breath away from many women before in his life. The way Xuanzang was studying his legs and stomach, he was quite convinced he'd succeeded yet again. He was ready to go back to his fellows with another victory under his belt, and allow them the chance to go after the territory he had pioneered.

And what a territory indeed! The monk was flaunting her body! Her areolae weren't fully covered by the tiny triangles of cloth on her breasts, and he could even see the tangled tips of her pubic hair peeking out from the top of her bikini bottom! He knew she could see the small dark stain of precum on his loincloth, she was staring at his waist!

"Master, I could always take off the loincloth should you desire an even closer look...!" Khenbish intimated, stepping even closer to her. The smell of oil mingled with his sweat on the breeze from the desert.

Xuanzang looked up from his waist and nodded her head. "Take the downward dog position, please!"

"Of course!" Khenbish replied, quickly dropping to the sandy ground below. He pushed his ass into the air, making as much of a triangle as he could with his body. Xuanzang walked around Khenbish, before laying her hands on his thighs. Khenbish didn't even try to hide his smile - here she would surely brush his throbbing cock through his loincloth - "accidentally" of course! - or trail her fingers along his hard ass in desire. He felt lucky, but he knew he deserved her more than his companions.

Xuanzang twisted the man's hips as she jerked him upwards. A mighty crack from deep within his body shot through the air.

It was a feeling unlike anything the nomad had ever experienced before. Not only did he have no words for it, he didn't have the conceptual language to even try to comprehend or categorize it for himself. Had he just been assaulted? There was pain, but it wasn't like any punch he'd ever taken. Had he been molested? He'd ejaculated, and the huge load of thick seed was seeping through his loincloth, but Xuanzang hadn't even gone near his cock. Was this good or bad? All he knew was that he was staring at the sand covering his buried fingers under him at a different angle.

"There!" Xuanzang said triumphantly. "Practice that pose from now on, and you'll approach enlightenment faster than many others!"

Enlightenment? The word itself meant nothing to Khenbish, but he felt like he understood now. Getting to his shaky feet, he bowed low to Xuanzang and walked away without another word.

The other nomads laughed when they saw him, jizz spilling from his crotch in a line of drops behind him, but he made no response to their jibes. They expected some shame from him, but there was nothing. Had he succeeded? Failed? No one could tell.

"Are you alright Khenbish?" another asked as the laughter died down.

"He is fine, especially now that his hips are aligned properly now!" Xuanzang chirped. She shot an eye at another nomad, named Ganzorig. "But you... come with me!"

Surprised but unable to say no, Ganzorig went with Xuanzang as Khenbish sat in the lotus position and stared out at the dunes silently, refusing to acknowledge the questions or even presence of his fellows.

"Take the Lord of FIshes pose, and look to the west," Xuanzang ordered, and Ganzorig followed it, twirling his mustache with one finger as he struggled to get his leg over the other. "What do you see?"

"The sand, the setting sun," he replied quickly.

"What do you see?" she asked again, as if he hadn't answered.

"A... a desert hawk. A scorpion among the stones."

"What do you see?" she asked again.

What was this nonsense? What was she asking from him? What else was there? The sun, the great routes to the west? Maybe that's what she was asking about? He wondered what was out there - he'd wandered far in his life, but he'd heard stories of the mighty cities that lay in Daqin. One day, he thought, he would see those great cities along the fantastic sea. Cutting through his thoughts, Ganzorig felt Xuanzang's mighty mammaries press against his back. He hadn't even noticed her move. Her chest was soft, larger than melons, and even more exciting her hands began to roam over his chest, gliding over his nipples.

Was this it? Was this his chance to seduce her? Had Khenbish failed some hidden test that he had passed? Ganzorig closed his eyes, turning his head over his shoulder to kiss Xuanzang.

He didn't get halfway when X twisted his entire torso the other way. The crunch was heard by the pair of goats nearby.

Ganzorig too returned to the others with a mess in his loincloth, unable to speak. He sat down next to Khenbish, also taking the lotus stance. The three others were beginning to get worried. Was this Xuanzang not just a fake monk, but some kind of witch? Had she put a curse on them with her hands?

"We must get our swords!" one exclaimed.

"For a woman? Are you a coward? A man might use a blade for another man, but his arm should be sufficient for a woman!" another scoffed. "A simple slap should tell her where she stands!"

Xuanzang's hand fell on his shoulder and made him jump with a yelp. "You next!" she said with a smile.

There was no resisting her. Each of the men fell to her touch - leaving stains on their loincloths and their minds unclouded by worldly desires, at least for the moment. Xuanzang's touch cured something deep inside their bodies, though they'd never realized they were sick before.

The princes of the town were not happy when the nomads returned to them the next morning, robed for travel, ready to head west to find the Promised Land. Their payment they returned, and they made no response to Qarqan's questions.

"Bah, what good are naive nomads anyway!" Yuk-Pacar said. "Surely she used some sort of sensual art that they were ashamed to admit they lost to!"

"Maybe so, but we are down a weapon now. What shall we do?" Qarqan said.

All of the magnates fanned themselves as they thought.

They all opened their mouth at the same time, and a single name came out: "Samudtar!"

**************************************************

That night, as the river of heaven wheeled above the world, Xuanzang felt at peace. The great wave of lust that she'd felt among the nomads had been strong, but not unstoppable. It was a good sign that she'd been able to redirect the men to higher pursuits, beyond the cares of this existence.

She was on the Diamond Sutra, meditating on the wisdom of the Buddha, when she noticed a different scent on the wind approaching her. Opening her eyes she saw in the shadows of night a lone figure coming to her. Though covered by a robe, it was clearly a woman, walking quickly and with purpose to Xuanzang. Many people had come to Xuanzang already, either leaving incense sticks in the sand in front of her, or asking her to tell the future of a child or divine what course of action was the best for a business transaction. But as this woman came closer, Xuanzang could feel something different about her.

Throwing herself face-down in front of Xuanzang, the woman let out a long moaning cry. "Ohhhh, holy monk and Buddha, you must help me!" Her ass, stuck high behind her, wiggled.

Xuanzang, blessing the woman with her hand, nodded her head. "Speak, good woman. Surely with prayer and trust Guanyin will hear you and grant you relief from the troubles of the world."

The woman pushed her face off the ground and flung back the hood of her robe, revealing the alluring features of the most preeminent courtesan in the oasis town, Samudtar. Her eyes were powdered with green, and her lips colored red as fresh blood. She was so beautiful it was said that men had killed themselves after she rejected their business. She was scented with exotic incenses, sandalwood, and flowers. In her blue eyes was a hunger, deep and abiding.

"If Guanyin helps me, then you must be an avatar of Guanyin! I am Samudtar, and I come to you for help in purging this pain from my soul." Samudtar crawled forward, placing her hand on Xuanzang's knee. Underneath her robe her smooth skin could be seen - it seemed she was wearing hardly anything underneath. "For years the lusts of men have battered at me, hounded me, sought me out to defile me. I hate them all! I hate their leering eyes, their smacking lips!"

Xuanzang sympathized. She'd met many women along her travels who, unable to imagine new lives, lived with hatred festering in their souls, until they were as wicked as the men who used them. Only the intervention of Guanyin could save them from themselves.

"Let me stay with you tonight," Samudtar asked, crawling ever closer. Her breasts weren't as large as Xuanzang's, but she had a more plump body than the fit monk, with plenty of flesh to be grabbed by men while coupling. "Let me stay with a... holy woman..."

"Alright!" Xuanzang acceded to the question quicker than Samudtar had expected.

 _Hah!_ the courtesan thought, _even she is enamored of my beauty! There is nothing in all the universe that can't be gained with it, no bond that can't be dissolved by lust!_ It was the reason the princes had come to her, and Samudtar knew it as well as they. She'd extracted a high price from them in return for success - a great mansion and many herds. Samudtar was already preparing for the future, when men would move on from doting on her and onto another young woman, using that poor child as she had. But Samudtar wouldn't end up a beggar as the courtesan queen she'd supplanted had.

Xuanzang patted the ground next to her. "You may rest here for a time with me, I am always happy to meditate with others."

Samudtar took the invitation, not only sitting next to Xuanzang but veritably draping herself on the monk. "I don't know how to meditate, oh beautiful monk, can you teach even one such as I?" Samudtar's hand ran along Xuanzang's stomach, playing at her navel and even tapping below.

"If even animals and waters can obey the Buddha, I know you can become a vibrant disciple. You can follow along with me as I recite the Diamond Sutra, a powerful aid to the weary of the world!" the monk said. She continued from where she left off, slowly repeating each sentence so that Samudtar might follow along with her. But Samudtar merely ignored it, and the palm of her hand brushed across the monk's breast. The courtesan leaned in and nibbled on Xuanzang's ear.

"Do prayers have to be so stuffy, though? I don't know what you're saying with all those weird words and silly phrasing. The prayers I know to Aphrodite are cries of joy..." she pinched at Xuanzang's nipple through the monk's bikini.

Hmm. This required something different.

Xuanzang's hand reached up and took Samudtar's. "You're right," she said, "we aren't in the depths of a monastery on the cliffs of Mt. Heng!"

Samudtar's smile grew more lascivious. Perhaps this woman was only interested in members of her own sex? It was no matter to her, she'd entertained a number of those in her years as well. "Ahhh, that's wonderful to hear! I think we can both teach each other quite a bit, starting with what exactly we look like..." Samudtar reached for Xuanzang's crotch, but before she could reach the hairs the courtesan found herself whirled around. Before she knew it she was sitting in the monk's lap, her robe drifting in the wind. She felt a moment of surprise as her nakedness was uncovered.

"Aha, you're right! With our bodies together I'm sure a teacher as amazing, incredible, as beautiful as you can do anything you need to me to teach me!" Samudtar spoke quickly, hoping to encourage the other woman to take the lead further and ravish her.

"I will teach you about the body..." Xuanzang whispered in Samudtar's ear. The sound was sensuous in a way the courtesan had never anticipated. Her body shivered from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She let out a moan as Xuanzang's hands moved down her arms, below her breasts, and over her belly, tracing over her love handles. It was partly real, but mostly theater. Samudtar had learned from an early age that the most important skill she could learn was how to engage the ego of her clients. She could be 10 years older than she was and still have desperate suitors merely by hinting to men that they really were as wonderful lovers as they thought they were, that they really were of a higher class, a separate group, than all the other men she'd had, that she'd remember them until her dying day.

If she had to guess, though, maybe only one out of ten of her clients came even close to making her orgasm. The vast majority of them rutted into her like dogs before exploding after five pumps. And they thought they were the paragons of lovemaking! It was sickening to flatter those pigs, but Samudtar had long ago learned to swallow her resentment.

"I wish to learn about your body master, please...!" Samudtar begged. It was a kind of encouragement that worked well on men - show them a little affection and they were wrapped around your finger to play with. "I'm all yours...!" Perhaps it would work on Xuanzang as well, pull her into Samudtar's embrace all while making her think it was her own idea?

Xuanzang's finger landed on Samudtar's lips, followed by a soft shushing noise that made the courtesan's skin burst into goosebumps. Even with the residual heat of the day around her, she shivered. Xuanzang took Samudtar's arms and spread them to the sides, before taking her left hand and pointing it forward, palm facing out, and spread Samudtar's fingers. "What is the hand for?" Xuanzang asked.

Samudtar chuckled, her womanly voice pushing into the monk's chest pressed on her back. What a strange way to begin bed play! But she'd roll with it. "For jerking men off and fingering yourself, master - any girl could tell you that much!" But even as she said it she could feel a strangeness in the presence behind her, and the words as they reached her ears seemed to heat her up inside. "I know 14 techniques taught by the love-priestesses of Babylon, suitable for men and women alike..."

"What is your mouth for?" Xuanzang continued, ignoring Samudtar. The finger ran along her lips, and they felt like they were on fire. What had she done? Was there some sort of balm the monk had that could incite the passions of the body? She, who hadn't felt real desire in decades, began to feel a need inside her body.

"Why, it's for sucking on a man's balls or licking his ass to make him cum like a champion stallion!" Again Samudtar tried to push the erotic energy onto Xuanzang. She was the one in charge, the one who directed lust, even as she hated it! But she heard her own voice, and heard a lilt in it she thought she'd forgotten, the lilt of naivete she'd had when she was barely a woman, when she'd make lewd comments to her fellow servants to get laughs. Back then she'd had a world ahead of her, following her mistress as she followed her husband throughout the Kingdom and beyond. Where had that world gone? When had she shut herself off from other people?

"What are your thighs for?" Xuanzang's fingernails scratched at the inside of them, and Samudtar couldn't hold her gasp in. No, no, no! What was she thinking? She had to focus on seducing Xuanzang, not the other way around!

"Hah...! For... pressing your pussy against another woman's until you both scream!" the courtesan panted. Xuanzang pinched the soft flesh, and Samudtar yelped. Sweat dripped down her chest into the deep valley of her cleavage. She knew what it was, a goad to answer the monk's question for real. But what was the purpose of her legs? "For... for wrapping around the waist of your lover while he pours himself into you!"

The words were out of Samudtar's mouth before she even realized it. And stranger than that, she even meant it. When was the last time she'd even been able to think about lovemaking as something good in itself, and not as a mercenary exercise of survival she could manipulate others with? When had she last been honest with a man? It must have been decades before.

"What is your womb for?" Xuanzang whispered, her fingers pressing into Samudtar's plumpness above it, and rubbing her fingers around in a circle. It was perfectly calibrated to attack Samudtar, and the courtesan squirmed in the monk's lap, wanting to escape but unable to leave that wonderful feeling she was getting.

Samudtar had an answer in mind - to milk whatever she wanted out of men, whether it be gold, information, or just the sheer pleasure of prestige and reputation. But she couldn't say it, not anymore. She didn't want to be that way. Her head whipped back and forth as the heat in her womb grew to unbearable heights. The sand beneath the two of them was quickly becoming drenched in the juices flowing out of her hole.

If she answered differently, Samudtar knew in her heart, if she told the truth, she'd be a different woman than the one who'd approached Xuanzang. But the more she tried to bottle it in, the more she wanted to orgasm, and the more that the monk refused to let her. Just by rubbing her fingers over Samudtar's womb, Xuanzang was able to set the dark-skinned courtesan's entire body aflame. Heels kicked in the dust, digging lines into the sand.

"Its...! It's...!"

Xuanzang kept the pressure up. The technique she was using had been taught to her by the masseurs of Yongzhou, originally to help ease the burden of builders by penetrating their muscles. But needs must, and if this could help break the shell the other woman had set up around her heart, then Xuanzang would happily use it as such!

Tears beaded at the corners of Samudtar's blue eyes, mixing with the sweat now pouring along her skin. What was more important to her? Maintaining the life she had, while in her heart hating everything that made it possible, including herself? Or telling the truth to this strange woman, so obviously beyond her.

"It's for bearing the children of the man you love!" Samudtar cried out to the night sky. Xuanzang, hearing the honesty in her voice, smiled and flicked her finger against Samudtar's belly. It was all the other woman needed to orgasm. Before the desert sands and the stars above, Samudtar let out a howl as she felt the first real orgasm another person had ever given her, before slumping back into Xuanzang's chest, quietly moaning and panting. Xuanzang was glad to give her all the time she needed to recover.

When the woman opened her eyes again, she wiped at the tears. When she put her hand out for her robe, Xuanzang gladly obliged. Wrapping herself back up, Samudtar got to her feet and bowed low to Xuanzang. "Thank you, master!" she said through tears, "you really are an avatar of Guanyin!" Before Xuanzang could bless her, she ran off, already planning how to start a new life for herself and find the love she'd been cut off from for so long. The monk commended her to the Buddha, and continued her chanting.

**************************************************

The newcomer seemed to arrive, not from the well-trodden paths the caravans and other travelers took, but from the very depths of the desert, from the regions that no man lived in. The people who saw him all said he looked like a monk, with a tall wooden staff with jingling rings on the top, and a broad conical hat over his purple and black robes. But when people tried to say what his face looked like, none could agree on anything, save that he looked like a man. Some said he had the round face of a Boddhidharma, others said he had the look of a hawk, sharp and dangerous, and other still said that smiled at everyone and everything with the exact same expression, but that it felt like his eyes were never far from you.

When he entered the council of princes, no one noticed his arrival or his greeting, each one thinking another merchant had introduced him and he had only been too deep in misery to notice. For their misery at the failure of their strategems was great, and they were inconsolable not only at the blow to their pride that the deviousness of Xuanzang meant, but also at the loss of Samudtar, whom all the merchants had had at least once.

"I am called Fudao," the newcomer said, "and I have heard your sorrows on the wind. I have a solution for you, though my price is high." When he spoke, the sound of Xuanzang chanting was stilled for a moment in his presence.

"We shall pay it! If the wind knows our pains anything is better than this humiliation!" the men called out in unison.

Fudao brought his gaze to Qarqan. "You have a white horse of Ferghana, a stallion of surpassing majesty. I will have him."

The demand froze Qarqan. That horse, named Dayuan, was worth more to him than his own life, for it was the progeny and sire of kings among steeds, and it had been a gamble worthy of the monkey king himself that had obtained him the horse. All his plans for the future were dependent on that steed, Qarqan had made too many agreements for siring on mares for other herds. But the monk's voice rang in his ears, a voice iron hard, as sharp as a sword. Fudao would not be denied. Qarqan slumped into his seat, his agony beyond cries. The hardest thing he ever did in his life was to point to the stables outside. Fudao acknowledged the agreement, though they could not say if he smiled, and with a bow he left.

The merchants spoke quietly amongst themselves, Qarqan's silent and unmoving form giving the room the feeling of a mausoleum - for though he yet lived, his spirit was broken. Who was this monk, they asked each other - wait, didn't you know him? I thought you were the one to let him in? - such was their conversation, until they heard a terrible neighing erupt from the stable. It sounded as if all the horses were being burned alive horribly. Qarqan sprang up at the sound and ran to the window.

"No! No!" he cried out as the cacophony continued. Finally, there was a horrific animal cry of pain, of a noble beast being tortured like a captive emperor by bandits. There was no mistaking where it came from. "Noooo!" Qarqan screamed, until he fell over the sill as the cry ended. The other merchants ran to him, but they were too late, for he was already dead. They were about to lament when they heard the voice of Fudao calling them to come and follow him, and without question all the people of the oasis came to his call.

Xuanzang was not ignorant of these events, the echo of them touching her ear and shocking her so that she was jarred out of her chanting. She could feel something evil approaching, even before she saw it. But when the other monk came into view, Xuanzang knew she was looking at an evil spirit, a demon full of malice. She jumped to her feet as he came into view, followed by the hundreds of people of the oasis, all staring blankly at her. She lowered her staff at him in challenge as she took a powerful stance.

"I knew that what I heard was no mere human pain, monster," she said, fingers gripping the wood in her hands tighter. "Are you prepared to return to the horrors of your own home?"

Fudao smiled, an inhuman grin that stretched across his face, such as it was. Xuanzang could see it for what it was, a blank emptiness that changed to fool the viewer. "Oh, so quick to exorcism and violence. But I've got a little question for you, a question that I'm sure all these fine people would like to hear the answer from you, the avatar of Guanyin!"

Xuanzang's eyes narrowed. The right words could dispel the enchantment the demon had placed on all of them without hurting them. "What would you ask, fraud?"

Fudao's laugh was as desolate as the desert wind at high noon, and it was echoed bleakly by the people behind him. He clapped his hands, and the merchants brought out the finest horse she'd ever seen (excluding the White Dragon Horse, but that was complicated). Standing clearly 18 hands high, the beast was clearly a descendant of the horses that drew the chariots of the gods - his muscles were strong, his flanks full, his mane the color of silver, his hooves harder than steel. But there was a deep problem. In his eyes was not the regal glance of a lord among lesser men, but the crazed and desperate shaking of a madman or murderer. The steed's mouth frothed, strands of bubbly spit dripping onto the sand below. But worse than all, was the huge and terrible erection that stood up below his belly, his cock and balls dark as coal, enlarged beyond reason.

"It is said that the grass has a Buddha nature, but does a horse?" Fudao asked, a parody of innocence. Xuanzang raised her staff, ready to strike at the devil when he raised a finger. "No no no, you banish me like this and I take Dayuan here back to hell with me, and all the people here will see you as a murderer!"

Xuanzang planted her staff at her feet and brushed her long brown over her shoulder. She realized now why Guanyin had sent her here, why she'd been given the trials the past two days to strengthen her ability to redirect lust. "Indeed one does!" she announced with a shout. "For all beings with a Buddha nature may come to enlightenment, and be saved from the cycle of karma!" For now she would need to dive into that ocean directly to save Dayuan, a beast that could not save himself.

The laughter from Fudao was thin and sharp, an evil giggling. "And this beast, so clearly in the throes of desire, how would you save him?" The crowd behind him followed with a swarm of hows, like birds chirping, all in different voices and pitches.

"There are more paths to enlightenment than grains of sand in the desert, demon! Leave Dayuan with me, and you shall see!"

The demon laughed, the people laughing too, and withdrew suddenly into the homes nearest to Xuanzang like an amoeba splitting into different containers. Even without windows she could feel them watching her.

Xuanzang, left with the wild horse, knew what she had to do. Very quickly she set up a space for a ritual of surpassing power and danger, which she had been taught by a master of the Tantra. With Dayuan there was no simple redirection of lust, no reversing the powers of the human heart that had been put to wrong use to other ends. Here, she had to dive into the abyss and pluck out the heart of it from the beast before he was slain. She could already see the strain of the demonic lust on the regal stallion, beads of blood forming on his skin and his eyes taking a yellow tinge. He bucked and jumped in the dust around her, dripping precum into the sand.

Standing in the center of the ritual space, Xuanzang stripped herself of her clothing, letting her large breasts drop down and the flesh of her hips, pinched by her bikini bottom strings, pop back out. She struck a note on a bronze bell once, getting his attention. She put her arms out in front of her and beckoned him. "Come to me, O prince," she recited, for she was going to recreate the union of male and female principles that had brought the world multiplication and generation. Without language, without speech in common, Xuanzang had to delve into the most primal forces in order to communicate. She was female, he was male. Beyond species, they had that as a common frame of reference.

Dayuan came to her, and before she could react his mouth was open and his tongue flicking at her face. The long organ wormed along her cheeks, across her nose, leaving trails of spittle on her chin and lips before she was able to open her own mouth and invite him in. The monk almost choked at first as the stallion's tongue pushed over her own, so long it reached the back of her throat. But she regained her composure quickly, and kissed the steed back with intensity and and emotion. She saw the beauty in him, the strength of his body and powerful bearing, and wanted to save it all from the perversions that the demon-monk had put in him. So she kissed him, drinking his spit down her throat, caressing his face. The beast tried to bowl her over, but Xuanzang wouldn't allow it. She had to go through the proper steps for him to be exorcised. So she made sure her tongue wrestled with Dayuan's, each wriggling around the other, the beast's wrapping around hers like a snake and squeezing. As much of his frothy spit she swallowed, he spilled more into her mouth, until it overflowed over her lips and dribbled down the corners of her mouth and dripped off of her jaw onto her chest.

Closing her eyes, Xuanzang allowed the masculine principle, the Yang that the Stallion embodied, into her Yin. The heat in the stallion's soul wrapped around Xuanzang, setting her body alight as the ritual required. There would be no monastic precepts and strictures here - they had their uses, but enlightenment required more at times, and this was such a time. With one hand Xuanzang pinched at her own nipple, feeling it stiffen between her nails, and she pulled on it, pulling the heavy udder up before dropping it. She moaned around Dayuan's tongue, utterly earnest and sincere, and the muffled sound caressed Dayuan's face as it slipped into his ears and inflamed his lust even higher.

The beast pulled his tongue out of Xuanzang's mouth, the long organ dripping with their mingled spit, and began to lash out at the monk's lovely breasts. "Haaah," Xuanzang moaned, "but there's no milk in there yet!" But the stallion didn't hear her meaning. Each whipping from his tongue left long wet streaks on her skin, sparks of arousal shooting through her body each time he hit her nipples. The stallion nipped on one, making Xuanzang gasp as she held him to her chest. She kissed his forehead in return. The sensation of the stallion's lips running along her breasts was unusual and wonderful in equal measure, and the stallion constantly curled his lip upwards and breathed in her feminine presence. She felt a splatter of liquid along her legs, and when she glanced down saw that the stallion's cock was firing precum like a crossbow. She kissed his head again and whispered into his ear. "Let me take care of you, my prince...!" Dayuan neighed into her cleavage, making the monk's womb throb.

Patiently pulling the stallion off her chest, Xuanzang circled Dayuan twice, keeping her eyes on his body the whole time. She took all of him in, his flanks, his chest, his belly, his pride between his legs. The world was shrinking down around them - already the town was out of their attentions, even the evil monk Fudao was melting away from Xuanzang's care. She had enough here in front of her to contemplate for a thousand lifetimes.

Feeling the impatience burning in Dayuan, the shaking in his bones that felt ready to explode outwards, Xuanzang stopped behind the stallion and took hold of his huge testicles. Each one was as big as a melon, the dark skin taut trying to contain the virility within. As her fingers touched them Xuanzang was almost knocked back with the feeling of male strength within. Truly she was before a king, an emperor of a realm that encompassed lands and territories she'd never even imagined. It was only natural to do homage to him.

Her knees dropping onto the cloth spread on the sand beneath the both of them, Xuanzang buried her face against the hot flesh, pressing the huge sacs against her face with her hands as well. The balls surrounded Xuanzang's face, covering her from forehead to chin and from ear to ear. It was overwhelming in its maleness, something Xuanzang had never had to dive as deep into before. She breathed in, sucking in air that was entirely suffused with a sharp, spicy scent, and her tongue went out to take in the salty sweat taste that covered the rough sacs. She couldn't stop her body from shaking as her womb responded to the stimulus. Not even her many years of ascetic training could stop such a primal reaction.

The monk's hands rubbed the balls in front of her, mashing them against her face, staining her skin with sweat and grime. Her nostrils flared as she snorted the pheromones like a drug. Dayuan neighed and stood up on his hind legs, kicking twice with his front hooves. The command was clear, and Xuanzang understood it in her bones. As the stallion came back down on the ground, she got to work. She kissed the furry flesh, her lips leaving wet marks on him. She kissed the balls covering her face to bless them, to clean them not only of the sweat on them, but the demon-lust deep inside. She had to call it out in order to expel it and return Dayuan to his proper regal state. Her tongue went out and lapped along the orbs, lips suckling them, as her fingers gently massaged.

One hand reached forward, drifting along the shaft that stood out as hard as steel. Dayuan neighed in anger, and Xuanzang's eyes shot open. What? Hadn't she had things under control?

Dayuan, moved by the demon deep inside, bucked slightly, knocking Xuanzang onto her ass as she gasped for breath. But before she could get out of the way, the stallion had another target in mind for her ministrations. The beast sat down low, pressing his fat anus against Xuanzang's face. The thick donut covered her mouth, pressing against her nose. The smell was different from his balls - still male, but without the undercurrent of potency, of the power to impregnate and continue the line. Forced into it, Xuanzang could feel the demon wrapped inside Dayuan, pushing him to try and overwhelm her. The massive weight barely above her was such that she couldn't escape, and to do anything else would risk him crushing her for insolence, as a tyrant insulted by a concubine.

Xuanzang had to survive if she wanted to help Dayuan. So she acquiesced, and her tongue slipped out to run along the donut-thick rim. She paid special attention to the wrinkles, the valleys and peaks of strong muscle. Around and around her tongue went, her lips taking a section at a time and sucking on it. Her tongue flicked up and down, tasting the strong saltiness of his sweat all around the hole. Her arms, held down by his bulk, could only go up and caress his balls resting on her breasts, and run up and down the root of his cock, not even able to reach the end of his sheath. The stallion continued to spill precum out of his cock, the liquid spurting out like a geyser and down onto Xuanzang's nude body. Feeling the hot, slick liquid on her skin made the monk moan and squirm.

Without thinking, the monks tongue pressed into the circle of muscle. Dayuan's anus was strong, but Xuanzang's tongue wriggled and pushed, each movement against it making the stallion's balls pulse and another jet of precum to spill onto Xuanzang's belly, filling her navel and spilling out over her hips and into the tangle of pubic hair above her pussy. After minutes of struggle, Xuanzang finally pushed through, her tongue slipping through the sphincter. Dayuan let out a baying neigh of pleasure and domination that threatened to wake something dark inside Xuanzang herself. Was that the demon's plan? Could a monk like Xuanzang, having obtained enlightenment, lose it? The monk, her tongue held fast by the muscles surrounding it, wriggled around like a worm peeking up through the ground.

The monk attacked her king's anus with resolve, but not a small amount of pleasure for herself as well. Her tongue ran along the inside of his ass, tasting the flesh inside him, the juices dripping onto her tongue. She thrust her tongue in and out, and was rewarded with another neigh of pleasure. The sound of it made her pussy drip. Her body wanted to hear more of the sound, wanted to know that she was the one to treat her lord and master so well.

Lord and master? The image had come into her mind's eye so easily, and it was so easy to fall into a trance contemplating it. Nevermind the quest she'd been put on, she'd serve Dayuan, treating him the way a master of the world ought to be treated. In a paradise of water amid the sand she'd be his chief concubine among a harem, all the slaves feeding him grapes by hand as he lounged on silk pillows. He'd rule her completely and utterly, and her mouth would only be for cleaning his body, kissing his balls and anus, from then on...

She snapped out of it. No! Too many people were relying on her to finish her quest, she couldn't give it up! She could see the demon, now sending itself further forward to try and corrupt Xuanzang as well. She wasn't going to let him win. She pressed her tongue down on the inner wall of Dayuan's rectum, and the king bolted back up to his full height, pulling himself off of Xuanzang's tongue and letting her breath easy. She only got two breaths in before she sprang to her next step. Diving beneath Dayuan, Xuanzang took hold of the stallion's mighty rod, slapping her breasts around the shaft, unable to fully contain the girth in her cleavage. The soft flesh wrapping his burning hot rod made Dayuan neigh half in pleasure and pain.

"My breasts are good even without milk, O prince!" the monk exclaimed, running her chest up and down the length. Precum splattered across her chest, providing her easy lubrication, and splashes hit her cheek and forehead. "It's not well for a prince to only shoot his precum, lord - one has to cum eventually! To balance between male and female, to contribute to generation, the principles must mingle, and you need to cum for that!" The words meant nothing to the beast, but he understood the meaning underneath them, translated through Xuanzang's body.

The monk went further, and began to lick and suck on the fat flared tip of Dayuan's cock. Here she was confronted with her most difficult challenge. Either Dayuan had not been cleaned in some time, or the demon had made his natural generation of filth go into overdrive, as all along the front half of Dayuan's dick was a landscape of smegma, mixed with dried sweat, pungent with the stench of horse piss. The paizuri cleaned him of some of his smegma, transferring it to Xuanzang's cleavage, but she had to use her tongue to truly clean him, not only of the stains of the flesh but also the demon! Each mouthful of thick, waxy smegma, yellow in color, oily in texture, and bursting with overwhelming flavors, was a trial to swallow, but Xuanzang had pushed her body to its limits before. She'd be tasting the sourness of piss on her breath for weeks afterward, but she had to do it for Dayuan's sake. The monk gulped down mouthful after mouthful, swallowing it all dutifully down, until Dayuan's cock dripped with her spit, clean. She felt the mass sitting in her stomach heavily, and burped.

But as much as she slapped her breasts against his girth, her nipples scraping along the bulging veins, she couldn't get him to orgasm. It was becoming more and more dangerous - the blood Dayuan was sweating dripped down from his flanks, and his eyes were beginning to bulge.

"Yes, prince! Let it all out! I am here for you! Please!" Xuanzang gasped, trying to unblock the seal holding him from exploding like a volcano. She attacked his urethra with her tongue, drinking his slick precum straight from the source, gulping it down between stray blasts splashing across her face, covering her in the stuff from the top down. The demon laughed silently at Xuanzang's desperation.

 _You have to do better than that, slutty monk!_ it laughed at her. _Give yourself to him, and the more you do, the faster I can make you fall to lust!_

If she had to do better, than she would. Xuanzang let her breasts fall from the cock, staring straight at her face, and she caught her breath. She had one last trick up her sleeve, as it were. Taking hold of the flare in one hand, Xuanzang bent over and presented her ass to Dayuan. "We must mingle truly and certainly, O prince of creation!" She guided his cock towards her dripping hole, and despite the fantastic girth, Xuanzang was not instantly destroyed by the flare pushing into her. But Dayuan had no patience, and in one motion slammed his cock deep into Xuanzang, smashing his tip against her cervix.

For the first time in years, Xuanzang had the breath knocked out of her, as stars exploded into her view. The stallion was beyond her strength, but she couldn't run from this. The monk grabbed hold of Dayuan's flanks above her and held on as he rammed his cock in and out of her. It was only her long years of training that allowed Xuanzang to stay conscious and on her feet, but that was about as far as she could hold on. It was still incredible - any other woman would have been torn apart by the massive cock hammering into the monk. Each time the tip pressed against the entrance to her womb, Xuanzang let out a gasping moan, a sound that made Dayuan even more aroused, so that he pounded into her with even more force. Precum and juices spurted out of Xuanzang's hole each time the stallion thrust in.

Xuanzang did not just orgasm, as in one discrete event. She was hit with a waterfall of orgasms, each stronger than the last, each one pouring through her body, setting her nerves on fire. The stallion was using his cock to reshape her tunnel for himself, and the orgasms were meant to reshape not only her will, but her very soul, to be his slave. The noises from the two of them merged, like the sound of their bodies joining together, until one couldn't tell if the baying moans were human or equine in nature.

But Xuanzang wouldn't give in, not yet. She felt the blood dripping around her fingers, and begged for help from Guanyin. The stallion pulled out a little too far one time, and the cock slipped out of Xuanzang, letting her fall to her knees, coughing and panting. This was it, her chance to escape. She could flee the town, flee this horrible demon, and save herself.

Dayuan bucked and jumped in the air around Xuanzang, clearly near the edge of his life. The demon surrounded the horse, a black presence that mocked Xuanzang with its very presence. Xuanzang felt a tear go down her cheek, and she made her decision.

Getting up on her shaking feet, the monk waited until Dayuan was close, and she leaped on top of him. The horse, utterly mad, bolted, and began galloping as hard as he could on the dunes around the town. Xuanzang held onto his silver mane as hard as she could, but knew she only had a few moments. Still holding his mane, she slid down underneath him, and speared herself onto his cock as he galloped. Xuanzang cried out as the veins smashed into her clitoris, making her cum yet again, but she held on, her arms and legs locked around Dayuan in a grip as strong as iron. She felt the horse's heart beating like a drum about to burst.

 _Give in to me! Serve me and maybe I'll let the horse live!_ the demon laughed.

Xuanzang could see where that would take her - a life of utter degradation so dark that no light would ever be able to escape it. As many people as she might have helped bring to nirvana she would drag into the mud of karma and hell. How many men would she couple with? How many beasts? Nameless demons without number! She would spread pain and suffering all around her, a living death that held no respite. She couldn't do that, it would be betraying herself and everyone she'd met and aided so far in her life and travels.

She called out one last time, to the only one who could break the seal on his own soul. "Oh my king, I beg your pardon! Let me take your seed! Let us create the universe anew between ourselves!" she begged Dayuan.

The language of essence touched Dayuan. It was as if a storm had suddenly broken and he could see the sun again. His nature had been blocked by a foreign will, with ease he brushed the demon aside, and he came as he was meant to.

It was the most immense ejaculation the stallion had ever made, and the thick, white ropes of spunk fired directly into Xuanzang's womb, filling her innermost spaces so thoroughly that her belly bulged.

 _No! No! You're a dumb beast, only a slave!_ the demon roared.

 **BEGONE** spoke the king with the voice of Guanyin behind him, and the demon dissipated into nothingness, his pollution cleansed by the breeze.

Dayuan stopped, and Xuanzang slowly fell off of his still-hard cock, utterly exhausted. Laying on the sand, virility still pouring out of her hole in a thick river, Xuanzang cried in joy as Dayuan leaned down and kissed her. "Prince... my king..." she panted between kisses. Her hand rested on her bulging belly, feeling the jizz sloshing inside of her each time she stirred.

The pair rested like that for some time, recovering from their exertions. They spoke only through their bodies, communicating the care and thankfulness they had for each other and for the help of Guanyin. After an hour, Xuanzang finally stood up. Even after the battering she'd received from Dayuan's cock, her strength was not to be underestimated, and she had no desire to see a king's seed wasted on the sand, so she kept her tunnel tight, so that only a small amount of cum dripped out of her as they returned to the ritual space under the tree.

When they got there they saw all the townspeople milling about, holding their heads and asking each other confused questions. Fudao was nowhere to be seen, and Xuanzang wondered if he had been intimately connected to the demon such that he too had been destroyed, or if he had left when he'd sensed the failure of his plan. When the people saw Xuanzang, they were amazed.

"I was asked if a horse might have a Buddha nature!" she declared, and she taught quickly, as she put her clothes back on, about the possibility of nirvana for all beings. When she put on her hat, she found that it had been soaked and filled with precum, noticeably as it splashed down over her head. But the people were too confused about what had just happened to care for small details. After she had impressed on them the importance of putting evil behind - not to entirely throw away natural life, but those unnatural impulses that caused pain and suffering - she sent them to their homes to reflect on their lives and begin again the next day after some rest.

Dayuan nuzzled against her breasts as the people left, and Xuanzang caressed his forehead.

"Xuanzaaaaang! Heeeeeey! HEEEEEEY!" came a familiar voice in the distance. The monk looked up, to see her companions coming over a dune and racing towards her. Sun Wukong was jumping like a cricket towards her, as Baijie and Wujing followed close behind, their relief on finding their companion visible even at that distance. The monk's face lit up as she waved them over.

"Want to come to India with me, my king?" Xuanzang asked, even though she knew the answer already. She could see the image in Dayuan's soul, as clear as day.

The two of them, under the open sky on the steppe. Not only was she pregnant, but she'd given birth to many of his powerful sons before, raising them to be as wise as they were strong. They were king and queen of the world.

Xuanzang smiled and kissed his forehead. Her hand drifted down to her filled womb, where she could feel the mingling of sperm and egg, Male and Female, Yang and Yin, truly creating a new world inside of her already. She hadn’t expected it, but miracles were always welcome. "We've already started on it, darling! After India, I think I know where we'll go!"


End file.
